Vehicle manufacturers desire windshield assemblies able to display information anywhere on the windshield. By displaying information on the windshield, an operator of a vehicle may be able to better concentrate on a field of view of the area forward of the vehicle, as compared to when similar information is displayed on a vehicle instrument panel positioned below the field of view. Various arrangements of fluorescent films and transparent displays have been proposed, but such displays generally aren't bright enough to be useful in bright sunlight.